Yugi, the little red riding hood?
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Yugi is the little red riding hood, and what happens when thw wolf and the woodsman falls in love with the little red riding hood? Rated just to be sure!


Yugi=Little red riding hood  
Heba=his brother  
Atem=the wolf  
Yami=The hunter  
Ryou=cousin 1  
Bakura=Cousin 2

Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever he went out, the little boy wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called him Little Red Riding Hood.

One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked his brother if he could go to visit his cousins as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

"That's a good idea," his brother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to his cousins.

When the basket was ready, the little boy put on his red cloak and kissed his brother goodbye.

"Remember, go straight to our cousins house," his brother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous."

"Don't worry, Heba," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful."

But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, he forgot his promise to his brother. He picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.

Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that he didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind him...

Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside him.

"What are you doing out here, little girl?" the wolf asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster.

"I'm on my way to see my cousins who lives through the forest, near the brook, and I am a boy!" Little Red Riding Hood replied with a pout.

The wolf chuckled and put his face closer to the little boys face, he smirked and said: "You are cute…"

The little boy blushed, but just when the wolf was about to kiss him, he realized how late he was and quickly excused himself, rushing down the path to his cousins house.

The wolf, in the meantime, cursed. "Damn, I was so close… But if I take a short cut, then will I be able to surprise him and finally get him to be mine…" He smirked and then took a short cut.

The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at the cousins and knocked lightly at the door.

"Oh thank goodness! Come in, come in! We were worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said one of the cousins thinking that the knock was their cousin.

The wolf let himself in. Poor cousins did not have time to say another word, before the wolf smirked and put them both tied up in the closet.

The bigger cousin growled and said: "What the bloody hell are you doing?" The wolf looked over at them and smiled, "My heart was stolen by your beautiful cousin. So I am going to make him mine…"

The smaller cousin asked confused: "But why do you have to tie us up?"

The wolf patted his head and said: "I just don't want you to see what I am going to do. And I need the bed…"

The wolf let out a satisfied burp, he had just eaten a big hamburger, and then poked through the cousins wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of cousins perfume behind his pointy ears.

"Why do two boys have to have perfume?" he shrugged his shoulders and lay down on the bed in a sexy pose.

A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door. The wolf jumped a little, then smirked "Who is it?" he called in a cackly voice.

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh how lovely! Do come in," croaked the wolf.

When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, he could scarcely recognize his cousin.

"Bakura! Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the wolf adding a cough at the end to prove the point.

"But Bakura! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as he edged closer to the bed.

"The better to hear you with," replied the wolf.

"But Bakura! What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood.

"The better to see you with," replied the wolf.

"But Bakura! What strange pose you lie in," said Little Red Riding Hood asked wile tipping his head cutely to the side.

"The better to seduce you with my little one," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little boy.

Almost too late, Little Red Riding Hood realized that the person in the bed was not his cousin, but a horny wolf.

He ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Wolf!" as loudly as he could.

A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard his cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.

He grabbed the wolf and asked: "Why are you chasing this cute boy?"

The wolf licked his lips and turned to the little boy and said: "He stole my heart…" he turned back to the woodsman and purred: "But you can steal my body if you want to…"

The woodsman smirked and he said: "Sure, but the little one have to be a part of the fun to."

They turned over to the little boy, they grabbed him and put him in the bed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_ After the sex _-_-_-_-_-_

The little red riding hood laid in the bed between the woodsman and the wolf panting, the wolf kissed the little boy on the cheek and said: "You sure are good, little one."

The woodsman kissed the other cheek and said: "Indeed."

The little boy asked: "where are my cousins?" The wolf coughed a little nervously and said: "They are in the closet…"

Little red riding hood turned to him and asked: "And why are they there?"

The wolf sat up and said: "They would be in the way."

The little red riding hood stood and started to get dressed. He ran to the closet and opened the door, and found his cousins there. Making out.

He turned bright red and said: "I'm sorry." He closed the door. "I don't think they will be done in a while…"

The woodsman came up to him and kissed him, the boy leaned in to the kiss.

The wolf came behind the little red riding hood and kissed his neck.

When they parted for air, did they switch places and the wolf kissed the boys lips and the woodsman kissed the boys neck.

When they parted did they see how little red riding hoods cousins stood and stared (Cousin 1, Ryou) and glared (Cousin 2, Bakura) on them.

Little red riding hood blushed, the cousin 1 ran up to him and asked: "Are you okay, Yugi?"

The little boy, Yugi, smiled and hugged his cousin. "I'm okay."

They wolf took a hold of Yugi and said: "I will make sure you won't get hurt."

They cousin 1 smiled and said: "Well, okay then. I an d Bakura will stay here. So if you want anything are we here for you."

Yugi hugged Ryou and Bakura. Then followed the wolf and woodsman to his house.

To live happily ever after…


End file.
